


Одной крови

by Helward_Mann



Category: Firefall Series - Peter Watts
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drama, Other, Trans Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helward_Mann/pseuds/Helward_Mann
Summary: Но кто мог знать, что он провод, пока не включили ток? (с)
Relationships: Siri Keeton/Jukka Sarasti
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Одной крови

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [We be of one blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413177) by [bobbinredrobin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbinredrobin/pseuds/bobbinredrobin), [Ein_J](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ein_J/pseuds/Ein_J)



> Условный приквел к этому: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114243  
> За панчлайн этой истории спасибо @ded_oleg42 - это была настолько потрясающе всратая идея, что я не могла ее не использовать.
> 
> Xin Rei и фандому "Ложной слепоты"

На третий день Сарасти нарушает установленный им же самим режим изоляции и вскрывает дверь в убежище Сири снаружи.

В палатке темно, только горят красные цифры на каком-то циферблате. Сири скорчился посреди нее в позе эмбриона, подтянув колени к груди. Увидев Сарасти, он дергается и замирает, сжавшись в комок, но потом поднимает голову. Смотрит гордо и обреченно.

\- Зачем ты пришел? - выдавливает он сквозь зубы. 

Сарасти останавливается у входа.

\- Чтобы извиниться, - он делает паузу, прежде чем произнести эти слова. - Прости меня. 

Сири смотрит на него, моргая. 

\- И ты думаешь, что этого достаточно? Что ты можешь просто так калечить людей, а потом просить у них прощения? 

Сарасти опускает руку в карман и протягивает ему позаимствованный в лаборатории скальпель, рукояткой вперед.

\- Что это? - Сири бледнеет и инстинктивно отшатывается, когда видит в его руках лезвие. Смотрит недоуменно. 

\- Вот. Если хочешь - ударь меня в ответ. 

Сири берет скальпель левой, здоровой рукой, некоторое время разглядывает его, а потом решительным жестом приклеивает к стене на безопасном расстоянии. 

\- Дай угадаю - язвительно говорит он. - Сейчас ты расскажешь, что напал ради моего же блага, чтобы наглядно показать мне, какой я идиот? 

Сарасти качает головой.

\- Нет, Сири. Это я здесь идиот, - и, поймав на себе удивленный взгляд, продолжает. - Я пытаюсь относиться к тебе так же, как к остальным. Пытаюсь сделать вид, что нет никакой разницы. Но я не могу. Я тоже притворяюсь. Я тоже делаю вид, что мне все равно, когда мне больно. Когда тебе больно. Но мне не все равно. 

Он опускает голову и ждет неизбежного. Сейчас Сири прогонит его и скажет, что больше не хочет его видеть, никогда. 

Если бы он мог мечтать, он представил бы, как Сири делает шаг навстречу, преодолевая расстояние между ними. Но между ними больше, чем просто пара метров, между ними глубокая пропасть - между человеком и прирожденным человекоубийцей...

Сири делает шаг. 

В первую долю секунды Сарасти думает, что он все-таки ударит - это был бы болезненный, но справедливый исход. Но Сири делает нечто совершенно неожиданное - то, что никто и никогда с ним не делал. Он поднимает левую руку, подушечкой большого пальца проводит по щеке Сарасти, очерчивая резкий контур скулы, кладет ладонь на его загривок, а потом тянется и накрывает его губы своими. 

Это похоже на удар током. Его тело прошивает электрический разряд, сокрушая все, что он знал или думал, что знал. 

\- Сделай так еще раз, - беззвучно шепчет Сарасти. - Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста... 

Руки сами собой обнимают Сири за талию, подхватывают его, прижимают как можно теснее. Сири тихо стонет, схватившись левой рукой за его плечо. Вторая рука в лангете бесполезно скребет, пытаясь уцепиться за ткань его комбинезона. Сири вылизывает его рот, раня язык и губы о подточенные, но все еще внушительные клыки, и Сарасти чувствует во рту сводящий с ума вкус крови - его крови, - от которого бешено колотится сердце и шумит в ушах. 

Спустя вечность они успокаиваются и дрейфуют в невесомости, как наконец состыковавшиеся космические корабли.

* * *

Сири впервые раздевается для него. Расстегивает ворот мешковатого комбинезона, сбрасывает его с плеч и останавливается, чувствуя на себе взгляд Сарасти.

\- Что-то не так? - спрашивает он. 

\- Ничего. Просто в досье указано, что ты мужчина. 

\- Я - мужчина, - с нажимом говорит Сири.

\- Но твои вторичные половые признаки... - осторожно произносит Сарасти.

\- Они тебе чем-то не нравится? - Сири стоит, скрестив руки на груди. Футболка четко обрисовывает его торс. 

\- Нравятся, - честно признается Сарасти. - Очень. 

\- Вот и прекрасно, - заключает Сири. 

Сарасти с удивлением понимает, что тот больше его не боится.

Позже, когда они лежат в узком гамаке - Сири разлегся сверху, хотя в условиях вечного падения верх и низ понятия относительные - Сири внезапно говорит: 

\- Слышал про эксперименты с разделением полушарий?

Сарасти кивает. Стоит рассечь мозолистое тело и прервать связь между полушариями, как возникают странности. Левое полушарие не воспринимает изображения, показанные левому глазу, и наоборот. Если вместо изображений показывать вопросы, можно получить разные ответы, как будто каждое полушарие - отдельная личность. 

Мозг вампиров устроен иначе, но если ты командуешь людьми, стоит знать, как они мыслят. 

\- Те, кто расщепляет свою личность, переживают что-то подобное, - продолжает Сири. - Только вот они идут на это сами, а моего мнения никто не спрашивал. 

Сарасти уже догадывается, что он сейчас скажет. 

\- Пока она была у руля, мне было настолько проще. Я хорошо анализирую, подмечаю детали, делаю выводы, но она... Она всегда знала, что сказать. Она умела сочувствовать. Все вокруг любили ее, а потом… Потом родители решили вылечить ее от эпилепсии. 

Он делает паузу. 

\- Мне пришлось всему учиться заново. Всему, что так легко давалось ей от рождения. Я пытался, но так и не смог заменить ее. Мать не пережила этого и в конце концов ушла от нас. Отец делал вид, что все в порядке, но все чаще пропадал на работе, месяцами не появляясь дома. Паг, мой единственный друг... я думаю, она была его первой любовью. Мы с ним снова смогли подружиться, но между нами всегда стояла ее тень. 

Сири поднимает правую руку и разглядывает в тусклом свете шрам, пересекающий ладонь между указательным и средним пальцем.

\- У меня нет даже имени, потому что это было её имя… Иногда мне кажется, что я - никто, что меня просто не существует. 

Сарасти хочет сказать ему, что он ошибается. Но ему трудно найти нужные слова, поэтому он просто берет руку Сири и прижимается губами к побелевшему шраму.

* * *

\- Когда я впервые увидел тебя, то задался вопросом, скольких человек ты убил за свою жизнь, - на Сири находит новый приступ откровенности.

Сарасти смотрит на него. 

\- А сколько мамонтов на твоем счету? 

Сири смешно хлопает глазами. Сарасти продолжает:

\- Вы носите одежду, едите пищу, сделанную фабрикатором, набиваете себе мозги электроникой. И ты думаешь, что существа умнее вас в несколько раз по-прежнему будут жить в каменном веке? 

\- Ох, перестань! Я уже понял, что вел себя, как дурак, - ворчит Сири, но глаза у него смеются. 

\- Ты ведешь себя естественным образом, - возражает Сарасти. - Нормальная реакция на столкновение с угрозой - ударить или убежать. Но со мной оба варианта бесполезны, так что будет разумно выбрать третий... - он отводит прядь волос и шепчет прямо в ухо Сири, чуть касаясь его губами. - Сдаться. 

\- Я был прав, когда думал, что секс напоминает схватку... - признается Сири, с удовольствием подставляя шею под его короткие поцелуи-укусы.

\- Достойному противнику не обидно проиграть, - усмехается Сарасти и переворачивает его, подминая под себя.

* * *

Сарасти разглядывает лицо Сири в тусклом красном свете. Тот впервые остался в его палатке на условную ночь и теперь безмятежно спит рядом, впервые за долгое время не мучаясь тревожными кошмарами. Его отросшие волосы свободно колышутся в микрогравитационном поле.

Есть странная ирония в том, что именно Сири, который гордился своим умением читать поверхности, сумел заглянуть в самую его суть. Увидеть в нем что-то большее, чем просто монстра-людоеда. 

Сири пробуждает в нем так много желаний. Сарасти хочет обнимать его, прятать его от всего мира, любоваться им, ласкать его, приносить добычу к его ногами и самому ложиться к ним ручным зверем, одинаково принимая ласку и наказание. 

Но время стремительно заканчивается. Сарасти почти чувствует, как оно вязкой субстанцией утекает между пальцев, и думает, что успеет сделать для Сири лишь две вещи - убить за него и отдать за него жизнь.

* * *

\- Я где-то читал, что древние вампиры похищали людей и насильно спаривались с ними. Это правда? - ни с того, ни с сего спрашивает Сири.

Сарасти чуть улыбается. 

\- Подумай сам, сколько времени и сил нужно потратить на то, чтобы просто выжить в дикой природе. Разумное существо не станет расходовать энергию на бесполезное насилие. Если так, лучше уж найти человека, который пойдет с тобой добровольно. 

\- Но... я думал, люди всегда вас боялись.

\- Так и есть. Просто бывает, что твои собственные соплеменники пугают сильнее, чем монстр из ночных кошмаров. Вампиры плохо уживаются друг с другом, но среди вас тоже есть изгои-одиночки, не нашедшие места в социуме. Почему бы не объединить усилия? 

\- Никогда не думал об этом в таком ключе, - Сири, кажется, примеряет эту мысль на себя. - Значит, вдвоем против всего мира… 

\- К тому же, - продолжает Сарасти, - вас довольно легко обработать. Слегка подправить эмоции, ослабить страх, усилить интерес. Вызывать привязанность. 

\- Значит, меня ты тоже обработал? - Сири смотрит на него с подозрением. 

\- Нет, - теперь Сарасти улыбается по-настоящему. - Ты и сам с этим отлично справляешься.

\- Ненавижу тебя, - ворчит Сири и утыкается носом ему в грудь. 

Некоторое время он лежит молча, потом поднимает голову. 

\- Я понял, что ты не сторонник бессмысленного насилия, но... меня странным образом заводит мысль, что ты мог бы заставить меня...

Он не договаривает, но Сарасти понимает. И еще понимает, что не знает о человеческом мышлении ровным счетом ничего. 

\- Я думаю, мы могли бы… притвориться, - медленно произносит он. - Если расскажешь мне подробности. 

Сири мечтательно улыбается. 

\- Конечно. Дай подумать, с чего бы начать...

* * *

Сарасти привычным движением приставляет иглу к горлу и нажимает на поршень. Это последняя доза, которую синтезировал несчастный Каннингем перед тем, как пасть жертвой противника. Ее должно хватить.

Сири поднимает на него серьезный взгляд. 

\- Скажи честно - дело плохо, да? 

\- Да, - кивает Сарасти.

\- Мы не можем скрыться, не можем убежать, а если попытаемся дать бой, нас размажут в два счета, - перечисляет Сири. 

Сарасти внимательно всматривается в его лицо. Свет режет ему глаза, но сейчас он хочет, чтобы Сири тоже его видел. 

\- Боюсь, что так. 

\- Значит, это конец... - на удивление спокойно заключает Сири, отводя взгляд 

В последнее время он изменился. Сарасти хочет сказать ему об этом, но не находит нужных слов. 

\- Для меня и "Тезея" - да. Но не для тебя. Пора выполнить твое задание. 

\- О чем ты говоришь? - Сири смотрит на него, и вот теперь в его глазах плещется настоящая паника. - К… какое еще задание?

Сарасти не предполагал, что это будет так чудовищно сложно. 

\- Я не стану это делать, - говорит Сири, выслушав его объяснения.

\- Я все еще твой командир, - мягко напоминает Сарасти. - Поэтому ты будешь делать то, что я скажу.

Сири смотрит на него в отчаянии. 

\- Пожалуйста, Юкка, не поступай со мной так. Это просто несправедливо. Я не хочу пережить это еще раз...

Сарасти обхватывает его лицо ладонями.

\- Сири, посмотри на меня. Пожалуйста, послушай…

Сири отталкивает его руки. 

\- Скажи мне, зачем тогда все это было? - его голос моментально хрипнет, а в глазах закипают слезы. - Зачем ты заставил меня чувствовать? Чтобы сейчас сделать еще больнее, да?

Сарасти качает головой. 

\- Прошу тебя, - говорит он. - Время почти на исходе. Идем, поговорим по дороге. 

Сири послушно кивает, но у самого выхода из палатки разворачивается и застает его врасплох. 

Сарасти не знает, чем заслужил это. Мир вокруг рушится, а Сири вцепился ему в плечи и целует, совсем как тогда. Как будто в последний раз. 

“Это и есть последний раз", - думает он. 

\- Я никуда не полечу без тебя, - говорит Сири с тихим отчаянием, оторвавшись от него. - Вдвоем против всего мира, помнишь? Ты сам так сказал. 

Сарасти молча берет его за руку и вытаскивает из палатки.

* * *

Припадок наступает внезапно. Нет никаких предвестников, никакой ауры - все мышцы просто сводит чудовищным спазмом, а голова взрывается болью.

Окружающее пространство как будто расступается, и он видит прямо перед собой огромный черный сдвоенный крест. Он хочет отвести взгляд, но не может, как не может разжать руки человек, случайно схватившийся за высоковольтный провод.

Похоже, “Роршах” все-таки смог опередить его. 

\- Юкка?!! Что случилось? 

Он хочет успокоить Сири, сказать, что все в порядке, убедить его забраться в челнок, но челюсти намертво стиснуты судорогой, и из горла вырывается лишь слабый хрип. 

Т о л ь к о н е с е й ч а с. 

Через пару минут его сердце откажет, а мозг превратится в бесполезную органическую кашу. Но он не может умереть, пока не убедится, что Сири в безопасности. 

Краем сознания он слышит, как Сири отчаянно кричит. 

\- Аманда! Нам нужна помощь! 

Боевые дроны Бейтс. Это может сработать. 

Он собирает последние силы и мысленно благодарит своих мучителей, которые вставили чип ему под височную кость и не вытащили даже перед космической экспедицией. Здесь, в половине светового года от Земли, чип бесполезен, но его было проще простого перепрограммировать, чтобы никогда не терять связь с бортовым компьютером.

У него в запасе есть еще один ход. 

"Капитан! Установить прямое подключение…"

Он чувствует, как руки Сири касаются его лица, и краем сознания, еще не охваченным пожаром, думает, что все-таки победил.


End file.
